The Relic's of Orichalcos
Overview Due to being spawns of the ancient Egypt they where given gifts these weapons are only suppose to be used by the Serizawa name. If a artifact is picked up or even being used by an Non-Serizawa the weapon would reject the holder and become to heavy for one to pick up seeing their not dem "Worthy" Some of these Artifact possess power for the Serizawa and some possess abilities and perks for others to use, for example when Jackie gained the hood he was able to use the element of air but when Velvet gained hers she possess speed. Either way these Artifacts that are being used by the Serizawa's are created by Soul metal, Soul metal is an ancient propriety made inside the doors of Perisa, this metal is not an element: its properties do not qualify it for any known space on the Periodic Table of Elements. It can not get hot because it can not produce heat, unless that is the power of the metal. Book of the Dead the-mummy-movie-screencaps-com-7158.jpg "The Book of the Dead gives life." The Book of the Dead an Ancient Egyptian book made of pure obsidian. "the Black Book”,the Book of the Dead contained ancient spells and incantations resurrect the dead and summon the Warriors of the Book (Ghost Warriorsthe late 3000's B.C. King Ramusan the Book of the Dead in the Treasure Chamber in his palace safe Two years later safe interference men,the ancient Egyptians the Book inside statue of Anubis at Hamunaptra, In the late 3000's the Book of Dead spells and incantations the Eye of Gods Medallion while reading years later the Book of Dead on "key" might open indeed, the Book small puzzle-box-object open the key which open the Book.History the late 3000's,Talus, warrior, and brother of Horus,the powerful god/pharaoh in Egypt, leads of soldiers the Book of the Dead.the Book, Talus would the Book his brother Horus well ln the conquering of empires.Talus the palace of King Ramusan, guardian of The legend Book of the Dead. Talus his army attack Ramusan's palace might the Book of the Dead raise Warriors. Ramusan the Book in the Treasure Chamber Talus the book: Talus opens Ramusan the text the Eye of Gods Medallion,Talus the Medallion which Ramusan' daughter,Princess Silda. night Talus the Book of the Dead The Book of Amun-Ra 2ccc496c016ad46a8ee21a6eec022c3a.jpg The Key tumblr_mnkxw1mwAN1ssjehto1_500.gif A small octagonal device fashioned from metal, the puzzle box could be sprung open to reveal eight different ends that all connected when closed. Inside the box was a small hollow space, into which the map leading to Hamunaptra was contained. Staff/Ring of Anubis The Ring of Whispers~ The ring has authority and duty in the Realm of whispers, a place where the souls of the all Serizawa's before him depart. He is able to command the dead, and have powers related to life, and death, souls in general as well as power to bind and restrict Some may have duties and powers related to Death and bringing the souls where they belong. With this ring Jericho possesses an infinite life span and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. Some are the defensive type, simply preventing such damage from appearing (invulnerability/protection), while others are the regenerative type, surviving and quickly recovering from anything you throw at them. As shown when Connor had sliced Jericho in half and he was still able to form words and speak. Powers Nigh Omnipotence The user wields almost supreme power, but they are limited due to a certain element they're missing that limits their power and prevents them from gaining true omnipotence. Despite that missing element, the user wields unimaginable levels of power and can achieve a near-limitless number of effects with their near-omnipotent abilities. ROT INDUCEMENT User can cause anything organic to wither, rot and decay, whether living or deceased.The power to rot any organic material, flesh, fruit, or plant. A sub-power of Decomposition Manipulation.The user can dissolve any sort of organic cells, including plant, bone, or even fertile dirt and dissolve them, destroying them at a cellular or even protein level, allowing them to destroy their targets, either by a specific part or outright disintegration. They can also dissolve viral or germ like cells from their own body for self-treatment. Death Inducement User can kill anyone and possibly even anything using varying means, either instantly, slowly over time, after certain conditions are met, or after a certain period of time has gone. May be used by touch, at a distance, simply willing it to happen, or performing certain ritual. Death Bomb: Create an explosion of killing forces.( Not on RPC's Or NPC's) though it can inflict mayor damage. Death Bullet: Shoot a killing bullet at an opponent .Anubis can use this on NPC but it takes 4 post to charge where he must stand still in order to do this, as he channels the chi into his staff, once realsed it would emit a dark demonic chi with enough power to come destory someone instantly, it comes out as a large comet looking blast, or a 'Bullet'. Death Constructs: Create constructs from killing energy. Death Field Projection: Create a field that kills anything within the user's area.( Not on RPC's) Death Virus: Set a mortal virus on an opponent. This techinque takes 5 turns to execute, he may leave this effect on someone by simply scratching them with one of his clans weather human form, or true form. In order to survive your char must realize the death dyfing effect, and its not meta-gaming if they find out, there bodies will start to weaken immedatily, and they will be dead within 5 minutes ( 5 post). If you are still trying to fight, and you add time frames, they will be added, and if they equal to 5 minutes exactly, or anything past then it will be labled an auto kill. Due to sick feeling it gives ones character, they would be able to notice that this indeed was some form of 'posion' so they'd find some kind of way to extract, simply slashing the open wound open with something, letting the venom leak out will suffice enough to save you. Death Wave: Create a wave of killing energy. Fatal Countenance: True form is lethal. Storm Gem tumblr_nyyke5WA131v0igjeo1_500.gif From the King himself Jericho call this object the Storm Gem. Initially known as the Soul Gems. The apple shaped Gem ia oblong in shape and smooth in texture and about 4 to 5 inches in length. The power in these gems are unknown as Jericho was given this Gem as a gift of taking over the lands of Africa bringing it back to it's Holy glory. But since the day he's gotten the Gem he could feel the vast potential within. Category:The Serizawa's Category:Hunting Season Ark